utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Akako
Supplemental Information Hair color: Jet Black.He also has an Ahoge (sticking up hair;cowlick). Headgear: Headset. Eye color: Teal ~ {Somtimes illuminate}. Earphones: Silver headset with red illumination. Dress: Scarlet hood with salmon cotton shirt with light salmon trimmings. Also, khaki cargo shorts with little stick figer graphic on skateboard with the words; SKATE ON. Underneath shirt Light orange double collar with a light red silk necktie. Yellow armband marked with the letters "EA". Also a scarlet vest withe yellow trimmings and a spider-like badge with the letters "IZU" monogramed on it. black fingerless gloves and a VOCALOID styled belt. (i.e) Hatsune Miku's belt. Lastly a long beaded key chain connected to the belt, and red CONVERSES. See concept art. Nationality/Race:Japanese. Voice Configuration Please use the fresamp resampler when using Takeshi Akako! {C Takeshi's voice is currently made for Japanese only. {C Some details are based on existing information and usage experience. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Usage Rules of the Voicebank Takeshi Akako All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank Akako Takeshi. Usage Read the rules below carefully and use the voicebanks at your own risk. The voicebanks are designed for UTAU, yet there is no limitation on using the voicebanks on voice synthesis programs other than UTAU. Prohibition Using the voicebanks in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to induce criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. Takeshi Akako or his creator is not responsible for any damage caused to the UTAU application due to the usage of the voicebank. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is strictly forbidden. Religious Expression :Is strictly forbidden. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to the user's discretion. Redistribution Redistribution of the voicebanks is allowed under the permission of the creator, and the condition that the download link becomes unavailable and creator is unreachable. Customization and altering of oto.ini files is forbidden. Commercial Use Using the voicebanks for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes works in mediums such as CD. Takeshi Akako's voicebank and/or artwork may NOT be used commercially in any way. Please contact EANaomiEM at EANaomiEM@gmail.com to discuss and obtain permission for commercial use. The creator of this character does not allow use of her existing artwork (i.e. that which was created by EAnaomiEM (youtube) and EANaomi (DeviantART) and uploaded to either youtube or the EANaomi deviantART gallery) or use of her persona for any roleplay purposes without permission, which can be obtained by emailing EANaomiEM@gmail.com. Fan-created artworks, doujin, fanfiction and music are, of course, completely acceptable. About Usage Usage clauses in Readme.txt are attached to voicebanks, yet the latest ones shall be applied. If there are any conflicts, the usage given shall take precedence. Discharge EANaomiEM shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the voicebanks. Use the voicebanks at your own risk. Usage Rules of the Character Takeshi Akako Secondary Creation There is no limitation on creating secondary works as long as befitting public order and morals. Make sure to read the rules below carefully before creating secondary works. Prohibition Using the character in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to inflict criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. EANaomiEM does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by using the character. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is not limited as long as befitting the prohibition above. Religious Expression :Is forbidden. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to your own judgment and risk. Commercial Use Using the character for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact EANaomiEM in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes secondary works except for figurines. Make sure to contact the EANaomiEM in advance when distributing figurines of Takeshi Akako. Distribution of figurines without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Discharge EANaomiEM shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the character. Use the character at your own risk. If there are any questions, contact EANaomiEM for clarification or settlement. Information in this page is based on the official profile of EANaomiEM as stated in his page. Alterations to her profile information in this page must be done with care and due cause. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Upcoming UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Android Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:Character Concept Arts Category:CV Category:Female voicers Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Japanese name redirects Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:Supplemental Information Category:UTAUloids